Televisions and Radios
by addictivetendency
Summary: A little boy hears about his parents on the radio.


Ok, for lack of creativity and knowledge about making up names im gonna use the most used up name for a boy in this fandom ?

•••••

Shinpachi was more surprised than impressed to find that the Yorozuya office didn't need any dusting or sweeping anymore.

He scouts the place and finds that, although Gin was still his usual lazy self, there were no empty milk cartons scattered, no almost-empty bottles of alcohol to be seen, and (this impressed him the most) no messes that Sadaharu would leave that Shinpachi had to clean up. Everything was almost perfect.

And it was only ten in the morning.

"Oi, let Papa Gin watch some TV this time." Gin says from his desk. "Turn that damn radio off or I'll throw it outside."

Had it been another time, Shinpachi would cringe at hearing Gin call himself that. But, as disgusting as it sounds, Shinpachi would refer to himself as "Papa Pachi" every now and then.

"I need to hear the news!" A small voice defended. "Besides, you only watch useless things like that stupid fortune teller."

Shinpachi didn't bother to listen to the verbal battle that came next. He heard it a million times already to know that it was just a juggle between name callings and a wide range of profanities.

"Quit it you two." He just reprimanded. "Gin-san, be the bigger man and let Souichiro-kun just listen to the news. And Souichiro-kun, maybe you can lower the volume or listen to it inside the room?"

Some mumbling could be heard from the child before he hastily unplugged the device and ran with it inside Gin's room.

"Why is that kid so obsessed with the news anyway?" Gin comments as he scratches his head in annoyance. "And you had to spoil him by buying that damn radio. That's not how a child should be—"

Gin stops his ranting as soon as his favorite fortune teller's face is replaced with that of a news reporter.

"We interrupt this program to bring you important news. All citizens are advised to stay in their respective homes as there have been a sighting of a dangerous Amanto in the city." The reporter stops to squint his eyes as he leans forward, signalling that there was more news. "But, rest assured that the government has taken action to ensure that we, the citizens, are safe."

Shinpachi instantly knew what "action" meant: the Shinsengumi were already at the scene, either ensuring crowd control or causing more distress. And he dreaded what seeing the police force on television meant, especially when the on-scene reporters interviewed a certain captain.

Other than the eerily polite version of Okita Sougo on television, what concerned Shinpachi even more was seeing on the screen a moving figure, the colors beige, red, and purple almost mixing together with the speed.

Ah, crap.

"Mami! Papi!" A shout came from the room followed by the the sliding doors crashing down. "Mami's back! And she's with Papi!" The blond boy raced towards the entrance, expertly slipping on his shoes and grabbing his parasol, as though he had practiced for this moment a million times, Sadaharu following suit. It wasn't enough that Souichiro had to break Gin's bedrooom door, he also had to send the one at the entrance flying into the building in front of them.

Well, there goes Shinpachi's almost perfect morning.

•••••

Shinpachi was somewhat thankful for a few things about Souichiro: well, for starters, he wasn't an exact replica of his parents. Granted, he was the spitting image of his father and he inherited his mother's strong genes, he just behaved differently.

He wasn't that much of a potty mouth nor did he show any sadistic tendencies while growing up. Souichiro was somehow the opposite of his parents when it came to personality, no thanks to his parents or that perm-head.

Souichiro was respectful (most of the time), often helped him in maintaining the Yorozuya office, and was actually nice to him. He likes to think it was because his parents were rarely around and that the boy was left in his care (technically Gin's, but Shinpachi knows better than to let him raise another kid again), and that he was actually able to teach the kid some good values.

As for the other things, he still didn't know how to feel about it.

But, right now, Shinpachi was thankful that the kid was just as strong as his parents and would actually be able to protect himself even in situations like these. But, of course, Shinpachi was still a responsible adult and wouldn't let a seven-year-old boy get caught in the midst of an extraterrestrial affair (even though the kid was one himself).

So, when he finally manages to catch up with the kid, he does his best to convince him to let the situation die down before greeting his mother.

"But, Shinpachi-nii-san, I need to be there!" There was a familiar fire in Souichiro's eyes. "Mami, Papi, and me, fighting one giant monster… that's the dream!"

Well, okay, maybe he was wrong. Sometimes the kid did behave just like his parents.

•••••

I might turn  subinnie94 's request into like a three-part story (or maybe more) but I was really inspired by the last part of your request ? so for now, it's just this hehe hope u liked it.


End file.
